


Dragonball Shorts

by GhostFreakFan01



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Depressing, Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Dragonball - Freeform, Dragonball Super - Freeform, Dragonball Xenoverse - Freeform, Dragonball Z - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fandom Trash, Gen, Headcanon, Het and Slash, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Shipping, Shorts, Yaoi, sucks, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFreakFan01/pseuds/GhostFreakFan01
Summary: Short stories about Dragonball that I come up with..Includes..AUsOcs and more..





	1. Towa and Mira (Xenoverse)

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is about Towa and Mira from the Xenoverse games.

Being the second in line to rule the underworld was already a huge deal for this demonic "princess".

Towa was ready for it.  
To revive the Demon Realm to its formal glory. Back when her older brother, Debura, ruled it. But the humans ruined every thing....like they always do. He was to rule over the overworld...

They stripped Debura of his evil and turned him into nothing but a pansy....a thing of good.

Towa was completely disgusted with what those weaklings did to her brother. He doesn't even remember who he really was...or his true power anyone. There was no hope in bringing him back to normal so, Towa just forgot about him altogether.

Besides, it was her time to rule after all.  
________________________________________________

"Towa." said a stern male voice.

She already new who it was... Mira.  
Mira is sort of her own personal body guard...or at least that is what she created him for. Like humans and alien species, Demons too have technology just as advanced....however, there technology is more like magic than anything...and that's how she created him with "demon technology".

He listened to her every order without question...loyal to a fault. She often wonder that. She created him sure, but that doesn't mean that he HAD to listen to her...in fact..Mira is 5 times stronger than her. He could easily kill her but chooses not to?

"Yes?" Towa responds to her creation.

"What are your plans now that your brother is out of the way?" Mira asks, locking his cold eyes on her...almost like he was itching for her to answer him.

"Not the plan that my brother failed at..." Towa smartly adds. "What about you, Mira, what are YOUR plans?"

Mira's cold look turned to shock. He defiantly wasn't expecting his creator to ask him what he wants to do.

Mira smiles. "What ever I please of course...why does this matter to you?"

"I'm just curious...You're not planning against me are you?" Towa said somewhat defensively. Mira's smile slowly turns into frown.

"Now...why would I harm my creator? You have done nothing to make me want to end your rein or life."

Towa sighs with relief. Even if he was lying to her, this was something comforting to hear. She still had to keep her guard up though....he is more powerful than her even if she's to become the Demon Queen.

"The reason why I asked what your plan was is because your fellow demons are becoming restless..." Mira walking towards a open window. Towa's castle was surrounded by shouting demons. 

"WHeN ArE We going to BE FREE!!??"  
"You LIE jUst like DEBURA!"  
"Come and FacE us, Princess!"  
Those were just the few things that they were yelling...yelling like the heartless creatures that they are.

"I know...they have been for several hours now..." Towa said walking up next to Mira to see her people acting like fools.

There was a reason why demons wanted to rule over humans. Not only because there were creatures of pure darkness and evil....but because demonic society was gone mad. Mad with boredom.

They were stuck in this hellhole and there only hope is there leader.

Towa couldn't wait to take revenge on the humans who ruined her brother..Goku and his so called friends....but if it wasn't for that..she would leave humans alone. That and she did want to make her people praise her instead of cursing her.

"Do you want me to silence them?" Mira suddenly spoke up.

Towa looked at him...and thought silently for a moment before speaking again.  
"Yes, Mira, there starting to annoy me."

Mira jumped out of the open window for it was large enough for the demon guard to jump out of and he landed right in front of the crowd of demons.

One, automatically, senses that Mira wants to fight and goes to strike at him. Big mistake.  
Mira grabs the demon's wrist before he could land the punch and rips the whole arm off. The demon screams in pain as dark red blood spills everywhere.

The sight of blood makes other demons want to fight and they all go straight to Mira.  
The wounded demon is nearly trampled to death by being ran over.

Towa watches as Mira completely rips crowd apart. Dark blood flies every where....the fight was almost unbearable to watch. Even for a Demon Queen..

"That's enough!" Towa shouts out while closing her eyes from the gory scene.

Mira suddenly stops....leaving a small amount of the demons unwounded. They swiftly run away....the only smart thing that they did so far.

Mira is shocked that Towa reacted this way. He was doing her a favor. She is so selfish...  
________________________________________

Later....

Towa was in her room...doing what any girl would do at this time of night. Putting on make up and trying different hairstyles for a more royal look.

Towa couldn't get that horrible gore fest that Mira put on today. It shouldn't have surprised her that badly...She knew that would be the out come of this. Her own creation....something that was supposed to comfort and protect her...terrified her. His power was unbelievable! He is a monster!

"You look different..." said Mira as he suddenly appeared behind her.

Towa doesn't even need to turn around to see him...She could sense that he was directly behind her...that and she was looking through a mirror.

"How...did you-"

"-Get in your room without you noticing?" Mira said moving his fingers though her hair. Sending cold chills down Towa's spine. "It's just something that I learned recently....it will be handy in protecting you.."

"I see.." Towa said swiftly standing up to back away from Mira.

Mira smiles. "Did you enjoy the show that I put on for you? I did it just for you."

There was something wrong about this...he was acting more unusual. He never sneaks up on her like that...or touched her like that..

What's worse was his face reacting to her discomfort. His eyes were cold but he smiled sincerely. It was very unsettling.

"Just what is your problem?" Towa snaps.

"Did you like the way I easily ripped those fools apart for you?" Mira says ignoring her question.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you like how strong I am? Does it turn you on?" Mira said stepping closer.

Towa steps back more. "Are you mad!?"

"Mad no...." Mira said almost laughing. "Why do you thing I'm going crazy?"

Towa didn't want to be near Mira...  
Something was different in the way he is acting..it was scary.

"Why are you asking me such strange things, Mira? This isn't like you to ask stuff...like...that."

"I want you...." Mira admits somewhat sorrowful.

Towa doesn't know what to even say about this. All she could do is feel shocked. She didn't even knew that Mira could even get feelings like that. At first, he was a emotionless shell...how could he grain such feelings so fast? Just like that?

"You....What?" Towa asks.

"It's seems like I'm not the one whose going mad.." Mira smiles. "Either that or you can't hear me very well."

Mira grabs a hold of Towa and brings her closer to him. Towa would know that even trying to defy him would cause in her just getting injured by her creation.

"Do you not feel the same?" Mira asks suddenly looking down at her.

"I'm....afraid of you..." Towa answers.

Mira starts choking her. "Why? Is it my power?!"  
Towa starts to break free from him but it was no use.

"M...Mira...your..hurting me.." She chokes out.

Mira was be on mad to listen to reason.

"Mira...please!" Towa said with tears running down her face.

Mira snaps back to reality and lets go of his creator.  
"Forgive..me..I-"

"It's alright Mira. All is forgiven..." Towa said trying to get her voice back to normal. "You really are strong, Mira..."

"Huh?"

"You nearly choked the life out of me within a few seconds.." Towa continues. "Do you not blame me for fearing you?"

Mira looks down. "No.."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't get turned on by you.." Towa said smiles.

Mira looks back up at Towa. "Really?.."

"Goodnight, Mira..." Towa said walking up to Mira and kissing him on the right cheek.

"Goodnight?"


	2. Funeral AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma's funeral brings her husband and her ex closer...

"How and why this happened..we may never know truly why... but we lost a very important person. She was important not just because of the countless inventions she made or the things she discovered, she was also a mother, a daughter, a good friend, and my wife."   
Vegeta said with a heavy heart, but he had to stay strong for his son, Trunks...who had just lost his mother. "That's all I want to say.." He said as he turned away from the microphone and patted Trunks on the head. Trunks was clinging to his father's leg ever since it happened, crying about it on and off.

Everyone was wearing black and remembering the times they had with Bulma. Some were trying to brighten up the situation with happy memories of her...others were sitting quietly and were mourning.

One of those quiet mourners was Yamcha.

He sat alone, away from everyone else...holding a glass bottle which was probably beer.  
Vegeta seemed to be the only one who noticed.

Vegeta runs his fingers though his son's light purple hair. Trunks looks up at him with a small, pitiful smile.  
"Why don't you go play with Goten for a little bit...Your friends need comfort too.." Vegeta spoke, hoping to convince his son to stop clinging to his leg. Trunks nods and slowly lets go of his father and goes to sit down next to Goten.

Vegeta walked over to Yamcha.  
"How much have you been drinking, Yamcha?" He asks sternly.

Yamcha mumbled something under his breath. Vegeta sighs deeply and sits down next to Yamcha. "Do you mind if I have a few sips of it?"

Yamcha raises the bottle up in front of Vegeta. "Sure..." He replies with a raspy voice...probably from crying and from not sleeping. Vegeta started to take a few drinks...  
"Dang...Yamcha this is too strong.." Vegeta said looking at the bottle. "I'm a Saiyan..and this drink could knock me out cold after a few drinks of it..." Vegeta then drops the beer in a trash can that was behind them. A human shouldn't be drinking this.

"That was extremely expensive..." Yamcha muttered quietly.

"Don't care honesty...that drink would end up killing you...we don't need anymore deaths." Vegeta said somewhat snapping.  
Yamcha sighs. "I know...I know..I've been drinking since-"

Vegeta puts his hand on Yamcha's shoulder. "Your still living alone right?"

Yamcha nods yes.

"Why don't you just stay with me and Trunks.." Vegeta suggested. Vegeta was never really the nicest to Yamcha...seeing that he was Bulma's ex and the two men never seemed to get along beside that. But the man was on the verge of suicide...He was taking worse than anyone else....it was time to look passed old rivalry feelings. 

Yamcha shakes his head. "I..don't want to bug you...I mean I know how terrible you feel."

Vegeta slightly growls. "Just do it, ok?"

Yamcha sighs again..knowing that Vegeta will bug him with this until he agreed to. "Fine...I'll show up after the funeral."

"Alright....and no alcohol!" Vegeta said standing up and walking away. He decided to give Yamcha some place again.

______________________________  
After Bulma's coffin was carried and lowered into the ground. The gravedigger started throwing dirt on top of the coffin. Trunks stood the closest and watched as the dirt as covered his mother's coffin. Goku sat next to Trunks and started comforting him. Goten hugged Trunks on the other side of him. Everyone was crying by now...even Piccolo was shedding a few tears, silently.

After everyone else said there final goodbyes...Vegeta, Trunks, and Yamcha were the only ones that stayed after everyone left.

The 3 sat under a tree near Bulma's grave.   
Trunks quietly sat beside his father and played around with a flower in his hand. 

"So...tell me how you met Bulma in the first place or how she was like before I knew her.." Vegeta said trying to start a heart filled conversation.

Yamcha did smile a bit. "Why?" 

"I'm just curious...we should start talking about good memories." Vegeta replies.

"It's a long story bro.." Yamcha said.

"We have all day...why not tell me about the Bulma that you knew." Vegeta said eagerly.

"Well..Her temper was far worse back then that's for sure! That's how teenage girls usually are though. But she was still extremely smart like how she always been..." Yamcha said.

"How about flirty?" Vegeta asks with a smile.

"Oh yeeaaahhh...She was that too." Yamcha continues. "Even though she ended up with you....I got to give her credit for being the first girl to get rid of my shyness....and my first love."

"Same."

"That's bull Vegeta, I know that you had to have other girls before Bulma!" Yamcha laughs.

"Yeah...but they were just hook ups. I never was truly in love until Bulma." Vegeta explains.

"Yeah....and now she's gone..." Yamcha mumbled under his breath.

"Hey..let's go now. Trunks passed out on me." Vegeta said getting up and picking up his tried out son. Yamcha gets to his feet as well. 

"See ya soon?" Vegeta asks suddenly looking at Yamcha.

"Oh yeah...I'll be there." Yamcha awkwardly replies. Remembering that Vegeta wanted him to come over later.

"And no alcohol! I already have some." Vegeta said as the two walked away from each other. Yamcha falls over and Vegeta walks back over to him and helps him back up.

"That's it...Your just coming with me right now before you pass out somewhere." Vegeta said sternly.

"Hey Vegeta?" 

"Yeah?" 

Yamcha smiles again. "Thanks."


	3. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo x Oc / Slight Oc x Oc

It was Valentine's Day.

The day of romance.....and loneliness for some..such as Yamcha. Who seems to not be able to keep a girlfriend and is always the one to get dumped.

But this wasn't about Yamcha "the loneliest martial artist"...this is about Piccolo. Who is the guy of Lin's dreams. Or so she thinks anyways.

However, he doesn't seem to get that...or agree with Lin.

Piccolo is not the romantic type. He never has been. The whole idea of getting snuggly with someone else just makes the Namekian's skin crawl with discomfort.

He also doesn't get Lin's obsession with him. He shouldn't be handsome to her (in a human's prospective that is). This deeply annoys him too.

"Sooo....Piccolo.." Lin said gently poking Piccolo's right arm as they walked. He decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air...Piccolo also planned to be by himself during this walk, however, Lin SOMEHOW found him. Great. The peaceful walk amongst nature and it's beauty was about to change.

"What is it?" Piccolo groans. 

"Do you want to be my Valentine?" Lin asks suddenly acting all shyly and bashful.

Piccolo stops and clinches his fists. "I don't...wan to be...your ANYTHING."   
"Valentine's Day is for people like Goku and Chi-Chi, Valentine's Day is for Bulma and Vegeta.....COUPLES and I would NEVER be with you in that sort of way!"

Piccolo felt relieved when he finally let his anger out. Hopefully, he got through to her and her fantasy of whatever cute relationship that she wanted with him...  
But then he forgot how sensitive Lin is...  
He said things not even really meaning to be mean to her...and she would start crying about it. So....He was fully prepared for the water-works.

"But...but..It's-" Lin said with her eyes starting to water up.

"No buts! And no sob-stories either! Stop being so selfish, Lin!" Piccolo continues...deciding to let everything out despite of upsetting Lin.

"How....how am I being selfish!?" Lin said with tears starting to stream down her doll-like face (also ruining her make-up). "Everything I do....I do because I ADMIRE you! Because I CARE about you!"

"No, your just caring for your own "lovely dovey" feelings. If you truly "admire" and "care" about me, you should respect my feelings of not wanting to be in a relationship with you!" Piccolo said shouting again.

"You could at least give me a chance! How do you know how love is really like if you don't even try?!" Lin said somewhat hugging herself - something she does when she's upset.

"AGAIN! NO!" Piccolo yells. "Now leave before I hit you or something because you're really pissing me off Lin!" 

"Ok....I'm sor-"

"Did I ask for an apology!? What point of "Now Leave" do you not understand??" Piccolo hisses though his teeth.  
This must of caught Lin a bit off-guard cause she flinched before running off. Probably still crying too.

Suddenly, the surrounds turn silent again. The only thing that could be heard was the birds singing.  
"Finally! Freedom at last.." Piccolo sighs to himself with relief.

He no longer had to worry about her annoying him for now on. 

....But then that was replaced with a different feeling...  
Regret?

He then started to feel bad for that...Sure, she needed to hear it but...He knows that Gohan would be disappointed that he yelled at Lin like that. Specially since Gohan seems to very much enjoy Lin babysitting him.

Lin was not a bad person...He just could never see her like how Vegeta sees Bulma, for example...

She felt more like a child like Gohan to him. 

"Maybe I should go apologise to her after my walk...I'm sure she'll forgive me after all.." Piccolo said as he continued his walk.

__________________________  
Lin opened the door to her and her sister's house.   
Mayumi wasn't home as of right now, she was probably training or something.

Mayumi seemed to have little to no time for Lin anymore. Twins should always have time for each other....shouldn't they?

Lin just wanted to cry and scream...but she was too tired to do both of those things.  
"Maybe Piccolo is right...maybe I am a bit selfish..." She fell backwards on the living room couch. "But...I'm not doing it for myself...I wanted to make him happy, not angry.."

"I guess I'm nothing but a burden on people I care about..."

Lin was really starting to believe this. Mayumi, her own sister, would get mad at her just how Piccolo does...for different reasons of course but...still..

"Are you serious?" Said a familiar male voice.

"Blizzard?...What are you doing here?" Lin said sitting up to see the Arcosian looking through the freezer in the kitchen. "And how did you get in here?"

"I'm looking for this "Cream of ice".." Blizzard said with a slight disappointing tone. "And I knocked down your back door..."

"You mean Ice Cream? ....also Mayumi is going to kill you when she sees that door...." Lin said getting up and finding the ice cream for Blizzard. The poor guy was clue less about finding it.

"I figured she would..." Blizzard said before stuffing his mouth full of ice cream.

"So....I'm guessing that your Valentine's Day is sucking too?" Lin said hoping to start a conversation with her lizard pal.

"What's...That?" He asks with his mouth full.

"A day where couples spend time together....I wanted to spend time with Piccolo and-"

"I already know how that went for you..." Blizzard said rolling his eyes. "I don't see why you like him...Piccolo is kind of an asshole towards you...and everyone else.."

"Hey! He's not!" Lin said crossing her arms. "I...just annoy him...so it's my fault.."

"How? You pour your heart out to him and he doesn't even care enough to at least listen to how you feel?" Blizzard said waving a spoon full of ice cream. "Sure, I was a jerk at first but you cared enough to listen to me and how I truly felt....and now I don't do bad things anymore and now we're friends."

"That's true...wait. Why are you trying to turn me against Piccolo for?" Lin said raising a eyebrow. 

"I just think that you should just forget about him..that's all." Blizzard said eating the ice cream that was on the spoon and then scooping for more....only to find that he already ate all of it.

"Again...Mayumi is going to also kill you for eating all that." Lin laughs.

"Hey...Why don't we spend that day together?" Blizzard asks as he set the empty ice cream container down on the table next to him.

"You mean Valentine's day?" Lin asks. "But that's for couples....and I thought that you like my sister!" Lin said covering up her mouth with her hands.

"I meant as friends! Geesh.." Blizzard said laughing.

"Oh ok....I guess we can..." Lin said scratching her head awkwardly.

"Ok awesome! Just make sure we get to eat corn of pop.." 

"Blizzard, that's called Pop corn." Lin said sighing deeply.  
____________________________

Piccolo came upon the backside of the house to see that the back door was knocked in.

"Lin!? You ok?" Piccolo asks stepping inside.

"Piccolo??..." Lin said somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Piccolo awkwardly shrugged.  
"I came...to say sorry..."

Lin frowns. "No no! Don't be...You were right..I'm the one who's sorry.." 

"Also...Happy Valentine's day.." Piccolo replies uncomfortably.

Lin smiles hugely. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Piccolo..."


End file.
